


Power

by Galadriel34



Series: My vids [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character vid about Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

Download links [here](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/power.php) my site, in Galadriel's Home.


End file.
